


Tianshan Week Day 5 - Office AU

by traceytries



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: AU, M/M, Office AU, Smut, hell yeah, i paused working on my other fic to write this so please love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceytries/pseuds/traceytries
Summary: sadly my only contribution to tianshan week ;_;but its smut! so whatever!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> they're obviously aged up adults in this

Guan Shan walks out of the finished company meeting very briskly, frustrated and with a half hard boner. All because of that shitty co-worker of his. No matter how much Guan Shan tries to block out He Tian from his sight and his mind, he always finds himself thinking about him and sneaking glances over at him whenever he can. His hair, his face, his voice, his fucking toned chest tightly fitted underneath the fabric of his work shirts... _no, fuck. Stop_. He can’t be thinking about him right now, with what’s happening down in his trousers.

The worst part about being so physically attracted to him, is that he actually hates He Tian. Back when Guan Shan had first seen him at the office, he was surrounded by female co-workers at the water coolers. When they had made eye contact, He Tian gave him a once-over look with a smile, _liking what he saw_ , and sent him a wink - which was completely inappropriate in the workplace environment. Since that very first moment, He Tian has been nothing but a nuisance. The constant advances towards him does nothing but tease and aggravate him.  
One time he came over to Guan Shan’s cubicle and spilled his plastic cup of water all over his lap. He grabbed some tissues and wiped down Guan Shan’s crotch area. _He actually did that._  
The lewd remarks, the sexual behaviour, his devilish smiles, he directs all of that towards Guan Shan, giving him all these signs that he _wants him,_ but then doesn’t seal the deal. No asking out on dates, no offerings to take him home after the company mixers, nothing. Guan Shan is convinced that he’s only doing all of this to goad him, and he hates that. He hates He Tian. 

Honestly, Guan Shan should’ve filed a sexual harassment complaint by now. But he hasn’t. He won’t.

Rather than go back to his cubicle like the rest of his co-workers, Guan Shan detours down the hall and to the right, where the copy and printer room is. He would've preferred the men’s bathroom but that was one floor down and he needed to cool his head (and dick) down immediately, so printer room it is. 

The printer room is well air-coned and it’s mainly only used on Fridays when hard copy reports are to be handed in, so he knows he’ll be alone in there. But on the off chance that someone does come in, he doesn’t want to look like he’s slacking off. So he grabs some loose printing paper that missed the rubbish bin and starts making copies of them with the scanner, putting the copying amount to 1000 - that will take a while. He takes in a deep breath in, and back out, _this is good,_ he just needs ten minutes in here to calm down and then he’ll be able to return to work as a functioning member of this company, with no boner and zero thoughts of a certain co-worker fucking him on a desk...Maybe give him fifteen minutes.

Suddenly he hears the door open, _oh great._ Sighing once again, he turns to look at his unwanted guest - _fuck, no_. Unwanted is the appropriate term.

“Oh hey, Guan Shan. I didn’t know you were in here,” He Tian says _fakely,_ with his _fake_ smile and _fake_ sincerity. _Of course he knew Guan Shan was in here_. The heat rises and grows exponentially all over Guan Shan as he watches He Tian close the door, now alone with the cause of all his troubles and frustrations.

“What do _you_ want?” Guan Shan asks harshly. If this was a non-professional environment, he absolutely would’ve said _‘what the fuck do you want?’_ instead. To make it transparently clear that his intentions towards He Tian are hostile.

He Tian puts his hands up as a sign of peace, _what bullshit_ , and continues to smile sweetly at him, “I’m just here to use the printer.”

“Well this one’s taken,” Guan Shan gestures to the printer he’s using defensively.

“Yeah, _clearly,_ ” He Tian retorts, looking like he wants to roll his eyes. Guan Shan’s face burns, He Tian always manages to make him feel like an idiot. He Tian walks over to the printer right next to Guan Shan’s and the sudden close proximity has Guan Shan instinctively stepping around his own to get further away, as if the printer could protect him.

Of course He Tian notices with a smile but he doesn't say anything about it. Instead he gets to work on the printer, pressing some buttons here and there until it gets going. Then he _bends down,_ flaunting his ass in Guan Shan’s direction to check the stock of paper in the printer. _Shit, this is not good_. Guan Shan had come in here to cool down but with He Tian in the room, doing what He Tian does, his erection is getting stiffer by the second. 

When He Tian gets up again he starts to loosen his tie a little and undo his top button. Guan Shan was in physical pain now. He Tian was too damn hot and he fucking knew it. He knew what he was doing to him and Guan Shan bets that he also knows that Guan Shan wants He Tian to push him against a wall and fuck him senseless, knows that Guan Shan wants He Tian to make him come so hard he screams. He wants He Tian so badly he doesn’t know how much more of this torture he can take.

“So I was watching you during the meeting,” He Tian states nonchalantly, and Guan Shan can't help but think, _no shit_.

“And you didn’t look too good, like you're burning up. I think you might have a fever.”

 _Right, a fever, let's go with that._ Red refrains from arguing against it. But then suddenly he stops listening to what he's saying to him, distracted by what he notices is happening to He Tian’s printer.

It's printing out blank pieces of paper. And from the small screen on the printer it says ‘15/1000 copies to go’. He Tian is doing the exact same thing that Guan Shan did; giving the illusion of productivity while in reality they’re just stalling for time. Guan Shan’s mind races with the implications. That He Tian is not in this room for work related reasons, but because he wants to be in this room with him. It shouldn't surprise Guan Shan really, He Tian wants to mess with him all the time. But he can't help but let his heart beat faster at the thought of He Tian coming in here to talk to him alone. He also can't help noting that with two printers working away, the noise in here would make it impossible for anyone outside to hear them talk.

With these thoughts filling his head, Guan Shan is slow to notice He Tian stepping around the printers to stand right next to him. The back of his hand lightly touches Guan Shan’s forehead, “Are you alright?”

He Tian is right in front of him, so close. And that delicate touch is enough to send Guan Shan over the edge.

"Fuck this," Guan Shan says, exasperated and absolutely _done_ with all of this bullshit. He grabs He Tian by his tie and tugs him forward, kissing him roughly. He is done with talking, and done with all of their side-stepping around each other. 

He Tian is only given a second to breathe before Guan Shan has him tightly by the hair, kissing him again, rigorously biting and licking at his lips. He feels He Tian grab onto his waist and they step backwards until Guan Shan’s ass hits the edge of a desk. He Tian has a thigh between Guan Shan’s legs, no doubt feeling the stiffness of Guan Shan’s dick. He doesn’t really care what He Tian thinks of that, far too distracted by He Tian’s tongue pushing deep into his mouth, taking control of their situation. Guan Shan feels hot and bothered all over, quickly losing breath at the rush of He Tian’s lips, He Tian’s hands, He Tian’s tongue, He Tian’s _everything._

When they finally separate for air, breathing heavily against each other, He Tian looks at Guan Shan. There’s nothing but lust in his eyes and Guan Shan feels the heat pool in his stomach. 

“Fucking finally,” He Tian whispers huskily.

 _What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_ Guan Shan isn’t given any time to ask when He Tian holds onto the nape of Guan Shan’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Their lips collide, desperate and full of want. Guan Shan moans into the kiss, his groin rutting against He Tian’s thigh. He’ll ask questions afterwards, but for now he needs more of this. He pushes He Tian away and flips them around; He Tian now leaning against the desk. Their kisses become sloppier, as Guan Shan gets distracted with unbuckling He Tian’s belt.

“I need you,” Guan Shan says between wet kisses, “To take off,” he makes quick work of He Tian’s tie after his belt, “Your fucking clothes.”

He Tian obliges by letting go of Guan Shan and starts unbuttoning his own shirt. Guan Shan wanted to watch him take it off, to watch him reveal his no doubt exquisite chest, bit by bit, but He Tian went and distracted him with kisses. He then feels He Tian’s hands slip around his back, drawing him closer to his chest which sets Guan Shan on fucking _fire_.  
Feeling the heat surrounding him, Guan Shan wants to stay like this for hours, _screw going back to work._ With that single sudden thought, Guan Shan pulls back, “Ah fuck, wait, wait.”

He Tian doesn’t let him go too far, keeping his hands around him, “What is it?”

Guan Shan looks over to the entrance that they both came through, any of their co-workers (or worse their boss) could have come in and caught them by now, “The door. We need to-”

“-I already locked it.”

“Wha-?”

“When I came in.”

He Tian had said it so dismissively, like this wasn’t a topic of interest to discuss and that he wanted to get back to the task at hand. And true, Guan Shan also wanted to get back to what they were doing, but he just had to ask, “You knew this would happen?”

A smile grows on He Tian’s face, “No,” he shakes his head, “I just didn't want anyone to come in while we talked.”

Good enough answer for Guan Shan. 

“Fuck talking,” he says before his lips are back on He Tian’s with bruising force, their tongues beckoning each other in so naturally. Guan Shan traces his fingers around the curves of He Tian’s rock-hard abs, finally able to touch them after the pure torture of watching He Tian bend and stretch in his tight shirts during all those meetings. He pulls his face away enough to look down at where his own hands are going. He slowly moves them down, until finally reaching He Tian’s crotch. He palms him through his pants, listening to He Tian’s heavy breathing, and feeling the _size_ of him. He had suspected He Tian to be above average, _but this..._

“Guan Shan,” He Tian interrupts his thoughts. Guan Shan looks up to see a heavy-lidded He Tian, perfect red lips glistening, “Get on your knees.”

 _Fuck._ Guan Shan was planning to anyway, but with that single order he drops to his knees without missing a beat. He catches the way He Tian’s eyes widen for a moment, startled by how eager he is, and Guan Shan smiles, feeling the thrill of surprising He Tian. He quickly get He Tian’s pants and underwear out of the way and takes him into his hand, mouth watering at the size of the throbbing cock and licks his lips.

“Too big for you?” He Tian drawls with a smirk.

Guan Shan only smiles back provocatively, “Not at all.”

He doesn’t wait for He Tian to retort, before he has him in his mouth, while his hands go to grip onto He Tian’s bare thighs. Above him, He Tian keens. Guan Shan feels the shudder escape He Tian’s mouth, trying to keep his cool. He definitely wants to see He Tian lose control, thinking of it as revenge for all of He Tian’s shit that he's had to put up with. But also he just really wants to suck He Tian’s dick.

He takes the head into his mouth, sucking hard, and then dragging his tongue over the slit, causing He Tian’s breath to hitch. _Too easy_. If Guan Shan’s mouth wasn’t full he’d be smiling. Slackening his jaw, he almost pushes He Tian’s entire length in his mouth with one quick motion, and he looks up to see He Tian cover his own mouth, his face scrunched up in pleasure. _Good_. Guan Shan can’t help but moan himself, choking on the fullness of He Tian’s pulsing cock. He starts bobbing forwards and back, trailing his tongue up in different directions, wanting to hear He Tian’s lose control.

“Fucking hell, Guan Shan,” He Tian lets out with a shaky voice. His hands reach to the sides of Guan Shan’s head and hold him there. Guan Shan gets the message and opens his mouth further before He Tian thrusts into his throat, tears appearing in Guan Shan’s eyes. _God, yes please_. Guan Shan whimpers at the harshness of the thrusts, his nails digging into He Tian’s thighs. With every stroke, He Tian’s cock reaches the back of his throat and the pleasure is unbearable for both of them. His muffled whines and He Tian’s groans fill the room, as well as the sopping sound of his mouth taking in He Tian’s cock over and over and over again. If it wasn’t for the loud workings of the two printers still in use, they would have had no chance of hiding this from their co-workers.

He Tian lets go of Guan Shan’s head suddenly, leaning back and placing his hands on the desk to stabilise himself. His breathing had become erratic, and Guan Shan knew that he was close to climaxing in Guan Shan’s mouth. With no hands holding him in place, Guan Shan finally pulls off of He Tian’s cock completely, lips plump and wet, face flushed and precum dribbling down his chin. From the way He Tian is looking at him, Guan Shan knows that he looks very fuckable. And _god_ , is Guan Shan desperate to be fucked by him. 

Steadying himself on his knees, Guan Shan’s hands let go of their tight grip on He Tian’s thighs and move to unbuckle his own pants. He lifts his waist up to pull his pants and underwear down, freeing his hard cock. Now one of his hands goes back to He Tian’s thigh, while the other hand’s fingers go into his mouth, making sure He Tian is watching as he laps his fingers up, coating them with saliva. He draws his soaking fingers out and moves them behind himself. The look in He Tian’s eyes is priceless when he sticks two fingers into his ass with a sultry gasp.

Now fingering himself, Guan Shan attempts to take He Tian’s cock into his mouth again, but is stopped short by He Tian pushing him back.

“Get up,” He Tian orders, placing his hands under Guan Shan’s armpits to help pull him up into a standing position quickly, “Bend over the desk.”

Guan Shan feels his cock throb at the words, obediently pulling his fingers out and leaning down onto the desk with both elbows, cock hanging low between his legs. He Tian growls at the sight in front of him, before pulling Guan Shan’s pants and underwear down all the way to the floor. He stays down on his knees and runs his hands up from Guan Shan’s calves to his ass and grabs his cheeks firmly. Spreading Guan Shan apart with his thumbs, He Tian sighs, “You have a great ass.”

“I do?” Guan Shan questions. 

But the very moment He Tian’s tongue starts stroking between his ass cheeks, lapping up his most sensitive area, Guan Shan is no longer capable of coherent thought. 

“Oh fuck,” Guan Shan moans, his whole body trembling at the tension building up inside of him as He Tian’s tongue goes wild down there. It looks like He Tians tongue isn't just talented at smooth talking business associates and clients.

Guan Shan’s barely able to control his groans and whimpers when He Tian presses in deeper, his muscles clenching and loosening around his swirling tongue. He hears He Tian hum in satisfaction as he withdraws his mouth, leaving Guan Shan soaked and exposed. 

Suddenly He Tian pushes his thumb inside and Guan Shan groans, his eyes shutting tight with pleasure. He can't help the string of encouragements towards He Tian, murmuring under his breath nonsensical words that trip over one another. He Tian continues to moisten him up with his tongue, and he can feel his asshole opening up more with He Tian's thumb. It's soon replaced by He Tian’s index fingers, which slides in easier and _deeper_ than his thumb could. 

“More...god, please more,” Guan Shan slurs, fingers scrambling on the desk for something to hold onto.

He Tian adds his middle finger and Guan Shan whines at the stretch. With all his licking and scissoring and teasing, He Tian is making an absolute mess of Guan Shan and _god, he is loving it._

“M-more,” Guan Shan pleads again. He just wants to be open enough for He Tian’s cock as soon as possible.

He Tian finally adds his ring finger and now with three fingers inside him, Guan Shan’s gasps sharply at the rough stretch, but the pain quickly subsides when He Tian finds his prostate. At which point Guan Shan has to cover his mouth from outright screaming as he lurches on top of the desk, trying to grind back onto the long fingers. He Tian lets him take over for a moment, let's Guan Shan fuck himself on his fingers, filling the loud printing room with more obscene moans and slick skin than it did before. The waves of pleasure pulse through his body with every push against his prostate, it's quickly becoming unbearable, he needs the real thing inside him. _Now._

“Fuck me. I'm ready, just fucking- _fuck me already_ ,” Guan Shan begs, moaning impatiently, not caring that he sounds whiny, because he's been fantasizing and waiting for this for months, ever since he first saw He Tian at that water cooler.

He Tian pulls his fingers out slowly, and leans over him to whisper, “Take off your shirt.”

He pulls Guan Shan up and has him turn back around, facing him. With shaky fingers, Guan Shan unbuttons his work shirt. He watches He Tian crouch down again, tugging off Guan Shan's shoes, socks and pants one leg up at a time.

When he rises from the floor, He Tian claims Guan Shan’s lips in a kiss, it's urgent and rough and Guan Shan is overwhelmed once again by how much he wants He Tian. He pulls away to undo the last button on his own shirt and quickly slide it down his shoulders, but it gets stuck at his elbows where the sleeves are rolled up. A mischievous grin grows on He Tian's face and before Guan Shan can think, He Tian grabs the back of his shirt and twists it around his hand, locking Guan Shan’s arms behind his back. He takes Guan Shan’s cock with his free hand and starts stroking him.

Guan Shan gasps and squirms on the edge of the desk, but he can't escape. He doesn't want to escape. He tries to stop himself from crying out words like _yes_ and _please_ and _god don't stop_. But he does anyway, murmuring them under his breath. He Tian groans and leans in closer, keeping his hand busy. He bends his head low and Guan Shan feels the drag of He Tian's tongue licking up his neck, and then he bites down. Guan Shan's whole body shudders at the sensation, feeling his quickened pulse against He Tian’s teeth and tongue. Guan Shan’s hips swirl and push up involuntarily, trying to fuck into He Tian’s hands.

He's desperate. They both are. He Tian removes his hand from Guan Shan’s cock and lifts him up until he's sitting on the desk. He Tian steps away while Guan Shan finally pulls the rest of his shirt off. 

“I have a condom in my-” Guan Shan goes to offer, but stops short when he sees He Tian pull one out of his own pants pocket from the floor. Glad to know He Tian is just as prepared for impromptu fucking as Guan Shan is.

After quickly putting the condom on and slicking himself up with spit, He Tian pushes Guan Shan down by the chest and spreads his legs up and apart. He positions himself at Guan Shan’s entrance, but then Guan Shan reaches out to stop him, “Wait, wait, wait.”

He Tian practically growls, “You want to stop _now?_ ”

“No, no, _fuck no_ , I just,” Guan Shan huffs out of breath and a little incoherent, “...I want...against wall...I want you to fuck me...against the wall.”

There’s a quiet pause as He Tian processes his request. It's not a simple task Guan Shan knows this, supporting someone’s weight for a long time requires strength and stamina. Suddenly He Tian grabs Guan Shan’s legs and wraps them around his waist, then goes to pull Guan Shan up by his back. Guan Shan moves along with him, wrapping his arms around He Tian’s neck, while he gets lifted up with ease. Guan Shan can’t help but smile, looking at He Tian’s unstrained face and relishing in He Tian’s strength, _he’ll do just fine_.

He Tian walks them forward until Guan Shan feels the cold press of the nearest white wall and excitement builds in him once again, _god, finally_. Guan Shan helps to lift himself up enough to give He Tian the chance to position himself properly. When Guan Shan feels He Tian’s wet cock at his asshole he carefully sinks himself down. _Finally_. Slowly, he pushes He Tian’s cock in, inch by inch, gasping for breath as he descends and desperate to be filled. The tightness feels overwhelming and he forces himself to relax, hot breaths against He Tian’s neck.

It doesn’t take long for the pain to subside and Guan Shan gives an experimental roll of his hips. He lets out a whimper, tightening his grip around He Tian, his fingers probably leaving marks on He Tian’s back. He pulls away from He Tian’s neck to look at his face. He Tian is sweating but there’s no signs of exhaustion, in fact he looks energized, absolutely ready for Guan Shan to just say the word and he’ll start giving it to him at full force. It sends a shiver down Guan Shan’s spine. He lifts himself up and then grinds back down, panting into He Tian’s mouth. It gets easier with every slow roll of his hips on and off of He Tian’s cock.

“Okay,” Guan Shan huffs out through his endless panting. And just like that, He Tian tightens his grip on Guan Shan’s ass and start pounding into him. He sets a harsh and fast pace right from the get-go and it’s becoming increasingly difficult to hold back the volume. Guan Shan cries out, embarrassingly loud, when He Tian unexpectedly strikes his prostate. He hopes the printers are covering up this noise.

Guan Shan drags out a long ragged breath, trying to get control of himself, but then He Tian angles his hips in a way that has him hitting Guan Shan’s soft spot with every thrust. Guan Shan doesn’t stand a chance, if someone walks past the printing room, they’re doomed.

With every thrust hitting his prostate, tears fall out of Guan Shan’s eyes, overwhelmed by the pleasure, feeling He Tian’s thick cock stretching and pushing and filling him up. He’s been fantasizing about this for so long, and now that it's happening, _it’s better than what he imagined_. He just can’t seem to hold back any of the unholy sounds coming out of his mouth. The long string of _fuck fuck He Tian fuck yes fucks_ just roll so easily off his tongue, letting out moans and shaky breaths between them as He Tian’s thrusts continue deeper into him.

Guan Shan risks removing one hand around He Tian’s neck and slips it around his own leaking, aching, cock and starts stroking himself in time with He Tian’s thrusts. The added sensation overwhelms Guan Shan, causing him to clench down hard onto He Tian’s cock. Which in turn, makes He Tian give out a loud moan. Guan Shan can feel the rush of his orgasm building, tilting his head until it scratches up and down the wall with every thrust.

“He Tian, I’m...I’m going-” Guan Shan gasps out, out of breath. He’s so close, he knows that if he looks at He Tian, the sweating hot mess in front of him, he’ll come right then and there. But he does anyway, he looks right into He Tian’s eyes, pupils blown and hot, _so fucking hot_. Guan Shan’s breath hitches and lets out a shuddering groan as he comes over both of their stomachs in messy splatters. Pulses of electric shocks run through his body, clenching all of his muscles, and suddenly he feels weightless. He can’t feel his legs, miraculously still wrapped around He Tian, but he can barely think about that right now when all he has on his mind is _how fucking amazing that was_. 

Guan Shan sluggishly watches He Tian continue fucking him, his thrusts becoming erratic and short, grunting with every stroke. Guan Shan pulls He Tian’s face towards him and their lips collide with biting force, Guan Shan practically eating at He Tian’s tongue and bottom lip. It seems to do wonders for He Tian because he comes then with a low groan in his throat. He Tian keeps slowly thrusting through his orgasm, breathing heavily into his mouth, gripping so tightly to his ass that Guan Shan knows there will be marks on it for days. 

The room smells like sex, like sweat and most importantly, like He Tian. If he wasn’t starting to feel the cramps in his legs from this position, Guan Shan would want to stay like this, savouring it until the very last moment. But they're both exhausted, so He Tian lifts him up a bit to slowly pull out, and Guan Shan moans at the loss. As soon as Guan Shan unwraps himself from around He Tian, he sinks down to the floor, no strength in his legs left. He rests his head against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

_Did all that really just happen?_

In distress, Guan Shan thinks that this might just have been another one of his vivid fantasies and he’ll soon wake up in bed, alone, with a boner, and still very much frustrated. But no, as he watches He Tian pull off and tie up the condom, Guan Shan knows that this wasn’t a dream because his dreams never last this long past the fucking.

He Tian manages to find a roll of paper towels from fuck-knows-where and passes it to Guan Shan to clean himself up. He takes it from him, neither of them making eye contact, and quietly wipes up the cum on his chest and throws it in the bin with all the scrap paper. Guan Shan’s legs feel like jelly, but he manages to stand up and head towards his crumbled up clothes. He finds that He Tian has already tucked himself back into his briefs and is fixing his messed up hair.

They get changed in silence and if it wasn't for the printers still going, the silence would be deafening. Both of their work suits had gotten wrinkled but at least there’s no stains to worry about. As he finishes buttoning up his shirt, Guan Shan panics at what little time they have left to talk about happened before one of them decides to leave first. The time for no talking is gone and Guan Shan really needs to know what the fuck their situation is now. 

Then Guan Shan realises that once again, he’s waiting for He Tian to make the first move, and doing that in the past had gotten them nowhere. So he breaks the silence first, asking the biggest question on his mind, “What are we?”

Guan Shan cringes internally, _like what is he, a teenager again?_

“Whatever you want us to be,” He Tian says non-committedly as he turns to turn off both printers.

Red mulls over He Tian’s response, then shakes his head, “No, that's not going to cut it. I need to know what you want from me.”

The printers turn off, and the room falls into complete silence. He Tian isn’t looking at him. Guan Shan thinks about the start: He Tian growling out _fucking finally_ , and he realises he might already know what that He Tian meant; “Was this always just about sex? Was the reason why you never asked me out on a date was because you didn't want that? You wanted something like _this_ to happen instead?”

Guan Shan looks at the floor, fearing to hear the answer, that yeah, He Tian was only after his body. He Tian never asked for something more because he didn't _want_ something more. 

“You wanted me to ask you out?”

Guan Shan looks up at He Tian then because he may have sounded confused, but he didn't sound disgusted by his own question. 

“Well... _Yeah,_ ” Guan Shan answers like it was the most obvious conclusion to make.

A broad smile grows on He Tian's face, “Do you want to come over to my place for dinner tonight?”

Guan Shan steps back, “...Don't say that unless you mean it.”

“No, I mean it,” He Tian steps closer, “I want to.”

His smile never wavers and he seems to be finding their situation funny with that little chuckle of his, “To be honest, Guan Shan, I didn’t think you actually liked me.”

“What?”

“I knew you were very attracted to me sure, but _liked?_ You don't exactly make that clear.”

Guan Shan takes a moment to think back on his own behaviour around He Tian in the past, becoming self-aware. All of his grumbles and eye rolls and _fuck offs_ and _whatevers._ It does send quite a message, “Oh.”

He Tian chuckles again before moving towards Guan Shan and casually slipping his arms around his waist. Standing at his full height, He Tian looks down at Guan Shan with...fondness, “You know, the only sign I got that I had any chance with you, was that you had never filed any harassment complaints against me.”

“...That's dumb.”

It's all Guan Shan can say before He Tian is leaning down and kissing him. It's slow and gentle, the softest it's ever been since he started all of this an hour ago. Guan Shan lifts his arms up around his neck and deepens the kiss. It quickly heats them up, tongues pulling each other in, their breathing getting heavier. They both pull back, stopping themselves before things get carried away.

“Right, cool,” He Tian breathes out, heading to the door. Guan Shan hears the unlock of the door and then sees He Tian turn to him, “Straight to my place after work?”

Guan Shan tries fighting fights back a smile but fails, “Sure.”

While the smile on He Tian’s face just continues to grow, “I think that's the first smile you've ever directed at me.”

“Oh, shut up,” Guan Shan steps forward and pushes at He Tian’s arm, the only form of flirting he knows how. He Tian laughs at the effort and opens the door, to which they pause to find their co-worker, Jian Yi, leaning against the wall opposite the printing room.

His arms are crossed and he initially looked pissed, but at the sight of He Tian and Guan Shan, _together_ , shifting his eyes between the two, looking at their minor disheveledness- the biggest grin replaces his annoyance, “Well, fucking finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at teanshan.tumblr.com


End file.
